


Apples, Oranges, (Blood and Wine)

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Apples, Challenge Response, Erotic Poetry, Fruit, Inspired by Art, Intoxication, Love Poems, M/M, Oral Fixation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tempts you with Rome Beauty lips;<br/>Your Golden Delicious boy,<br/>The apple of your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples, Oranges, (Blood and Wine)

  
Apples and Oranges

Clark after sex  
is languid. Liquid  
Sweat pooled in hollows and hips  
like rain puddled on a bed of leaves.  
Sunshine soaking into his skin.  
Thrumming with power;  
the picture of living energy.

Arms stretched wide. Torso twisted. Legs akimbo.  
You're reminded of a life-drawing class you once took.  
You can still name the line of muscles  
from shoulder to hip. And how  
he likes it when you trace each one slowly  
with lips and then with hands.

He says he can feel every scar that marks you  
And far from marring the perfection  
The slight scrape of your lips on his skin  
The calluses on your fingers  
leave him breathless (this boy who never tires)  
and aching (this almost-man who can't be hurt.)  
Every touch brings you a thousand questions.

During, he's crisp and tart.  
Tastes of youth and sustenance.  
He tempts you with Rome Beauty lips;  
Your Golden Delicious boy,  
The apple of your eye.

\---------------------------------------

On Lex:

The bright, sharp flavor of him. The texture  
in those secret, sacred places  
makes you think of blood oranges  
hanging heavy on the tree,  
though your own experience is apples.

You want to peel away his layers  
reveal the pith. The essence of him  
section by section,  
that only you know.

The way the juice of him bursts on your tongue  
like a miracle. A prayer.  
Each swollen segment a sign  
of the existence of God, or Nature  
\-- call it what you will, because  
why would something so complicated  
\-- sweet sour bitter salt  
exist otherwise?

The weight of him inside you  
The life and length of him  
Fragile strength in your hand.

The way it fills your mouth; your ass  
Making breathing an effort;  
Movement a must.  
Like the wine he has taught you to savor  
he is an acquired taste.

Nothing on Earth or off  
should feel this good.  
Heart and heat and home.

The gift of his presence  
feels wholly undeserved.  
You want to thank him  
with every truth of you.  



End file.
